Whale Song
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: On Whitebeard's birthday, the crew notices a group of strangers on the ship. [Klabautermann Tales: Moby Dick]


**Whale Song**

**Title: **Whale Song  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Summary: **On Whitebeard's birthday, the crew notices a group of strangers on the ship. [Klabautermann Tales: Moby Dick]

* * *

All of the Whitebeard Pirate commanders had gathered to celebrate their captain's birthday. "Happy birthday Pops!" Four people that none of the crew recognized had appeared in front of Whitebeard.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Haruta asked. "We've never seen you before,"

"Yes you have," The three younger ones, all boys with blue wavy hair, a blue shirt, blue pants, and a blue jacket, claimed.

"Haruta is right," Vista agreed with his fellow commander. "Who are you four?"

"Should we tell them-yoi?" Marco looked to Whitebeard.

"Shush Marky," The eldest stranger, a man with white hair, white knee-high boots, white pants, a dark blue shirt, gloves, and a white blazer with golden shoulder guards, said. "I want to see how long until they realize who we are,"

"Don't call me Marky," Marco told him.

"Marco, Pops, you know these guys?" Ace asked.

"Of course they know us," The triplets stated. "You _all _know us,"

"The oldest has white hair and those three have blue hair," Namur noticed. "It matches the color scheme of the ships!"

"So they're big fans of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Thatch questioned.

"We're part of the crew too ya know!" The triplets pouted at not being recognized.

"Gurarara, you haven't figured it out yet?" Whitebeard laughed.

"Here's a hint," The eldest smirked. "My name's Moby. Those three are Tom, Keiko, and Tilikum,"

"Those are the names of our ships!" They started to piece together the puzzle.

"We're the Klabautermann of the Whitebeard Pirates' four ships," Moby explained, climbing onto Whitebeard's shoulder so he looked taller than everyone. "Now that that's mystery solved, let's continue partying! It's Pop's birthday after all!"

"Party! Party! Party!" Tom, Keiko, and Tilikum cheered. The three's ship forms began to tilt side to side in excitement.

The crewmembers that were on the three ships held onto the railing and mast, trying to not be thrown overboard. "What's going on with the ship!?" They were too far from the others and hadn't heard the conversation about the Klabautermann.

"Keep those three away from the dessert tables or else you'll have three ships acting as if they were in a storm and three Klabautermann running around hyper," Moby warned.

"It's time to cut the cake!" Thatch, with the help of a few other members, brought out a large cake with candles.

"CAKE!" The triplets cheered and ran towards the giant dessert.

"And we're screwed," Moby groaned. "Everyone on them are going to drown,"

"Gurarara!" Whitebeard laughed. "Just let them enjoy the cake. Everyone here knows how to swim and if a Devil Fruit user falls in, another crewmember will save them,"

XXX

"Great Eruption!" Akainu's giant magma arm hit the chunk of ice that Jozu had thrown. The ice was vaporized and the magma exploded, volcanic rocks raining down on the battlefield.

One of the volcanic rocks hit Tilikum. Tilikum went into his Klabautermann form one last time. "Pops…" He was covered in severe burns and his voice was barely audible. "I'm sorry…" _'I'm sorry…I wasn't strong enough…to help you guys…'_

"TILIKUM!" The other three ships' Klabautermann manifested and they watched in horror as their brother was destroyed.

"Tilikum…" Whitebeard noticed one volcanic rock heading towards him and Moby Dick. His bisento pierced it and he blew out the flames. He did his best to keep his composure and smirked at Akainu. "Why don't you go light some candles on a birthday cake instead, magma-brat?" If he panicked, then the others would also.

"You don't like flashy funerals, Whitebeard?" Akainu mocked.

"He killed my baby brother…" Moby growled. "That bastard!" He looked to the other two Klabautermann. "Keiko! Tom! We're not going to stand here and let them kill our family!"

Whitebeard didn't stop the three from taking weapons from the storage room and joining the rest of their brothers in dealing with the Marines on the frozen floor. Their rage would not be sated until Akainu was dead. Cannonballs were fired but the Whitebeard, Marco, Jozu, and Vista dealt with them before they reached the remaining ships.

XXX

"Meteor Volcano!" Akainu started firing several fists of magma into the air that began to hit the battlefield.

"KEIKO!" Moby and Tom screamed as the ship of their brother was hit. Keiko's Klabautermann form started to disappear. Tom's ship form was next. "TOM!"

Moby screamed in pain, his own ship form having taken a direct hit too. He staggered towards Whitebeard, still clinging onto life. "Pops…I don't want to die…I want to continue sailing…with you…with Stefan…with Marky…with Fireball…with Fishy…with _everyone_…" He could hear the cries of his crew aboard.

_"Put out the fire!" _

"_Hurry!"_

_ "You have to hold on!"_

_ "Don't let him sink!"_

_ "We're gonna travel the seas with our friends, and Ace, once more!"_

Tears fell as Moby struggled to reach Whitebeard. As he collapsed forward, Whitebeard rushed forward and caught him. "Moby…"

"Pops…" Moby rasped, his body already becoming transparent. "Save…Ace…please…Save him…" He coughed up blood. "Save him…Save him…Save…him…"

"Forgive me…" Whitebeard whispered. _'I'm sorry Moby Dick…Tilikum…Keiko…Tom…'_

Moby forced a smile through the pain. "You…don't need…to apologize…Just save…Ace…" His Klabautermann form faded completely.

"I will…" Whitebeard promised, standing back up to face the battle.

The Whitebeard Pirates couldn't stop the magma and could only watch as the last ship was destroyed. "The Moby Dick…Damn it! Damn the Navy! He was our pride and joy!"

"Damn! They destroyed our ships! He carried the Whitebeard Pirates for decades!"

* * *

**It was only going to be just about Whitebeard's birthday and the Klabautermann showing up, but it felt too short. And then I turned this whole thing into a sad story by including the War of the Best.**

**Since Moby Dick was named after a white sperm whale, I decided to name the other three ships after whales too. All three are orcas since I couldn't find any famous blue whales.  
Old Tom and his pod herded baleen whales into Eden Bay to be captured and killed by waiting whalers. In return, the whalers gave scraps of tasty baleen whale such as lips and tongues to Tom and his pod.  
Keiko portrayed Willy in the movie **_**Free Willy.**_**  
Tilikum was a performance whale in SeaWorld.**

**Writing about the Moby Dick's Klabautermann was suggested by Ronear on AO3.**


End file.
